


A New Wonderland

by samantha_firewolf



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_firewolf/pseuds/samantha_firewolf
Summary: As a note: This story takes place in Canada, not the UK, as I don't know the UK well enough to even begin to understand the education system :)
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a note: This story takes place in Canada, not the UK, as I don't know the UK well enough to even begin to understand the education system :)

Alice Samantha Liddell lived a relatively normal life. The 22 year old was an English Major in her local college. She had a tight knit group of friends she hung out with at least twice a week. That is until fate decided it was time for the curse upon her family to activate. The day had started out pretty normally for the young woman. Get up at 9am, shower, get dressed and have breakfast, then pack her stuff up and leave the house. However, as Alice exited the house, she had no idea that a strange twist of fate would drag her into the fated world of Wonderland. She walked over to her 1962 Cherry Red Camaro and unlocked the driver's side door. Placing her Grey and blue messenger bag on the passenger seat, she double-checked to make sure that her laptop was in there. Satisfied when she saw it, Alice closed the door and put the keys in the ignition, then buckled herself in.

Turning the key, the car purred to life when a flash of white fur and plaid sped past the corner of her eye. Raising an eyebrow, Alice momentarily opened the door, but saw nothing. Shifting her car into reverse, she saw it again. However, this time she could have sworn she saw a flash of a tarnished bronze pocket watch. Deciding to investigate, Alice turned the car off, and unbuckled herself, then got out, nearly stepping on a slightly twitching snow-white rabbit with bright blue eyes. It wore a red and grey plaid waistcoat and carried a massive bronze-hued pocket watch. Alice's blue eyes widened and she cautiously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear, nearly jumping as the rabbit spoke in a soft, hurried and slightly stuttering voice.

"We're running late, late late LATE!" It bounced impatiently on hind paws. "Come, come we have much to do in not much time at all!" Big sapphire hued eyes stared up at the woman before him and Alice stared back, realizing this was no hallucination, especially when the rabbit tugged at her pant leg. "Come on!" It insisted and Alice shook her head "So, wait a moment..you're a rabbit...a WHITE rabbit no less..do you..do you come from Wonderland?" She asked and the rabbit nodded, twitching it's soft pink nose. Alice couldn't believe this. Wonderland was real?

_Six impossible things.._

_1-Wonderland is real_

Her great-grandmother's words echoed in Alice's mind and she realized she had to grab something. "One moment" She ran back inside after grabbing the keys from the ignition and she hurriedly raced upstairs, and to the attic after grabbing a mini-backpack. Running over to a dusty old box, she opened it and inside it was a cherrywood case that was locked. Quickly, Alice found the key and opened the box, inside was a slightly worn, but in tact leather journal with her great-grandmother's handwriting. Hurriedly, she placed it in the mini backpack and ran downstairs, grabbing a bottle of water and going to the front door, she gazed at the rabbit and nodded "Alright, lead the way." She said and locked the door behind her, dropping the keys into the backpack and zipping it up. The white Rabbit gave a nod and headed to the backyard. Alice stared at the huge hole near an oak tree. "Please don't tell me you dug that.." She groaned and the rabbit looked at her sharply.

"How else am I supposed to get to you?" it asked snippily then dove down the hole. Alice hesitated for a good couple of moments before she leaped in after the rabbit. Almost immediately she was swallowed by darkness, but it only lasted a couple of moments before she landed upon a pile of dried leaves, the rabbit quickly disappearing from sight. Cursing, Alice took off after the white rabbit and soon came to a circular room. Alice jumped as an ornate glass table with grinning cats and rabbits, and teacups engraved upon the wood legs suddenly appeared. A momentary glow of pink made her squint her eyes, and a glass bottle with a tag of 'drink me' appeared on the middle on the table. Alice took the book out first, then read what she had to do..she picked the glass up and a few seconds later, a star-tipped bronze key appeared. "Key first..then drink." Alice closed the book and put it back into the mini-backpack then zipped it up. Grabbing the key, she picked that up, and put it in her pocket, knowing it would shrink with her. Picking the glass bottle up, she popped the cork, and drank. A few seconds passed, and Alice was only slightly smaller than the rabbit. Walking over to the door behind the curtain, Alice put the key in and the 'click' resounded through the circular room, the black door opened and Alice was staring into the wasteland that had once been Wonderland. A look that was a mixture of horror and confusion appeared on the blonde's face as she glanced at the white rabbit "Isn't Wonderland supposed to be beautiful?" She queried and the rabbit was about to speak, when a smooth voice spoke from nowhere.

"Oh my goodness you're here!" the voice seemed to purr gently. Alice's head canted slightly to the left "Uh..show yourself?" She asked politely, jumping as a sharp, toothy grin appeared first, followed by slitted green eyes. The head manifested with ears and soon a fluffy black and grey-striped feline was floating in front of the blonde. Alice yelped in shock and stumbled back, staring wide-eyed at the grinning feline. Alice, not quite remembering who this was even though she had read the stories, took the leather-bound journal out, flipping through it.

"You've passed the page about me." Cheshire purred from behind her. Alice jumped and scowled over her shoulder at the cat, who's grin only widened if that was possible "That's terrible startling me twice in a span of less than a minute." She flipped back a few pages, noting a rough sketch of Cheshire and who he was. "Ah, Cheshire Cat, prefers to be addressed as Ches?" She glanced over her shoulder, blinking as nothing was there.

"Up here dear!" Cheshire called from a branch. Alice looked upwards and frowned. "Cheshire, stop this silliness we have a mission!" The rabbit spoke hastily and Alice jumped, having forgotten about the rabbit because the cat had distracted her. "To answer your question my dear Alice, yes I do prefer the title of Ches" He purred out and Alice scowled as she put the book away, zipping the bag back up. "I'd prefer it, if you please to call me by my middle name, which is Samantha. " She stated. "My family name is cursed." She shook her head. Cheshire floated over to her, nearly touching his velvety nose to hers. He spoke in a purr. "But that is your name, is it not?" He tilted his head. The blonde rolled her eyes "Yes, it is but that's not me...I'm not a warrior like my great-grandmother." She stared Cheshire in the eyes and he seemed to understand. With a flick of his tail, he floated lazily around her, expressive eyes thoughtful. "Not yet you aren't but you will be soon enough" He purred out.

Rather suddenly, a horn blew. Cheshire disappeared and the white rabbit quickly hid. Alice blinked as a warm weight curled itself around her shoulders. "I'm right here with you." Ches purred softly into her ear "I won't leave your side for a moment." The horn sounded again, this time louder and closer.


	2. The Queen of Spades

The woman was tall, with black knee-length straight eyes were as equally dark as her hair, with a slightly sharp angled face and full ruby red lips. Her face, although beautiful was darkened by a permanent sneer. The Queen's attire was a simple white gown with bell sleeves. On the corset-like top, there were miniature black spades printed upon it. Her collar was high, and also had spades upon it, as well as her sleeves. Her skirt was full, with a singular black spade upon it. Adorning her head, was a crown of shining, molded gold with an onyx shaped into a spade. Pulling the jet-black stallion to a halt, her dark eyes locked onto Alice. "You there, girl." Her voice was pure ice and had a commanding tone to it. "What is your name?" she demanded, her gaze raking over the girl with obvious distaste. "You may call me Samantha, your majesty." She kept her gaze low, and with a respectful tone to her voice. The Queen snorted in disbelief. "Samantha, what a ridiculous name." She shook her head. "Most ridiculous name I have ever heard." She added.

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly at the Queen's insulting tone then glanced up at her. The woman was thin, and very pale. "Who dared speak the cursed name Alice?" The Queen demanded. Alice shifted a little bit as the white rabbit peered fearfully out from the bushes to look at the blonde. "I did, actually, I was simply telling the flowers my name." She said and a tigerlily spoke "Tis true." the flower stated "This girl's middle name is Alice." The Queen's face twisted into a cold look of contempt. "Very well, but do not speak that name again." With that, the Queen rode off into the direction she had come from. Alice sighed in relief and sat down, blinking as the Cheshire Cat manifested by her. "The Queen of Spades. She's the younger sister of the now deceased Queen of Hearts" He twitched his tail and Alice frowned a little in thought and took the journal out, flipping through it carefully "doesn't say anything about her in it." Closing the book she put it back. "That's because she never met them." A voice spoke and Alice glanced around in confusion. "Down here!" A white mouse with silver armor poked the girl on the foot with the butt of it's tiny sword.

Glancing down, she held her hand out and the mouse clambered onto her hand. Lifting her hand, Alice stared at the tiny mouse. "You're the one that'll save us." Alice raised an eyebrow, then shrugged "I'm not so sure about that." She stated. The mouse rolled it's tiny black eyes "I'm the Dormouse, by the way." She said and climbed onto Alice's shoulder. The white rabbit came out from under the bushes and crouched near the blonde. "Come, this way, we have many still to meet." The rabbit said and the dormouse settled itself more comfortably on Alice's shoulder as the blonde followed the rabbit. Cheshire flitted in and out of view as they walked. "So who are we going to meet next?" Alice panted out as she did her best to keep up with the fast-moving white rabbit. Blinking in surprise as the rabbit stopped at a set of white gates framed by a white picket fence. "This is where I leave you, may you be safe until we meet again." The white rabbit bowed, his ears touching the ground then hopped away. Alice glanced at the dormouse and the Cheshire Cat floated easily beside her.

Alice took a deep breath and let it out. Opening the gates she was soon welcomed by a truly mad sight. Teacups and plates were stacked 20 high (even higher on some areas of the banquet-style table.) Teapots whistled and 2 lone figures sat at the very end of the table. A scruffy looking black hare sitting on the left side of the table looked over at Alice. "You're late, take a seat." Alice's eyes widened as the Cheshire Cat sat across from the hare, calmly lapping up a little bit of tea. Unsure, she walked over to where they were and sat on the right, beside the Hatter. The dormouse leaped off of Alice's shoulder and sat in front of the blonde. "Hatter! Wake up!" The Hare snapped and tossed cold tea into the Hatter's face. Startled, the Hatter awoke, eyes burning with rage at his dreams being interrupted. He was about to throw a teacup at the Hare, but stopped and placed the cup down once he saw Alice. His eyes widened considerably.

"You're.." he paused, knowing better than to say the name. "What do you call yourself my dear?" He queried. Alice stared at him in shock for a moment then smiled shyly. "You can call me Sam, for the sake of safety of all of us." She replied and the Hatter nodded in understanding. "Sam it is then dear." He replied and smiled. "Tell me, why didn't..she, come?" He queried and Alice looked down. "She's gone.." She replied and the Hatter blinked as Alice took out her Great-Grandmother's journal and handed it carefully to him. Hatter leafed through it, reading over it carefully. Once he was done, he handed it back to Alice, who put it back in her bag. "Keep that safe." He stated quietly then poured tea for Alice. Adding a sugar cube, Alice took a sip. "Thank you..She mentioned you a lot in her journal from what I've seen." She smiled as Hatter blushed slightly, drumming his fingers on the table. "Enough with this sad talk, we need to talk about the Jabberwock!" The Hare snapped suddenly. The Hatter's eyes narrowed "Yes, we do." He gazed upwards thoughtfully. "What is it?" Alice asked, canting her head to the right slightly, a look of confusion appearing on her face. "Great-Grandmother's journal said she slayed it by beheading it.." She quickly referenced her great-grandmother's journal as she spoke. Both the Hare and Hatter shook their heads. "The Jabberwock has a nasty little habit of coming back to life." Hatter stated. "Unfortunately at the first slaying of the beastly creature we didn't know."

He paused, adjusting his top hat, then taking a sip of tea. "The Jabberwock has always been a bit of a problem for Wonderland, always causing havoc and chaos." He shook his head. "We need the Vorpal Sword and you need to find the weapon and slay the Jabberwock." He stared Alice dead in the eyes, which made the blonde look down and shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "I can try my best." Alice stated softly. The Hatter nodded and reached over, patting her hand. "That's all we really want dear, is for you to do your best." He offered her a soft smile, then frowned thoughtfully as he continued to speak. "The sword that you need is in the castle of the Duchess. She's currently being held prisoner in her own castle." Alice sighed and shook her head, raising an eyebrow. "Where is it located?" She asked. The dormouse looked up from it's tea. "I'll take you there, but you have to listen to me." As Alice reached her hand out the dormouse clambered up easily to her shoulder and sat there. She stood up and smiled gratefully at the Hatter and Hare. "Thank you for the tea, and the talk. But I really must be going so I can get to the Duchess' castle." The Hatter gave her a smile "Good luck Sam dear, you'll save Wonderland, I'm sure of it." He said and Alice smiled at him, waving at him from the gates as Cheshire floated after her.


	3. Journey

After Alice, Cheshire and the Dormouse left the party, the Hatter sighed quietly, dearly hoping Alice and her band of misfits would find what they were looking for and return Wonderland to its former glory. Alice glanced at the Dormouse. "So where to?" The Dormouse took a quick glance around, scurrying up to stand atop the blonde's head for a better view "Left at JubJub Lane, then go right at the Crooked Fang Tree." Alice gave a nod once she felt the mouse back on her shoulder and paused in her walking, looking at the signs. "JubJub Lane, here we go." She said and started walking up it. The trees lining the path were as black as night and had small yellow star-shaped flowers on them.

"What are those?" Alice queried as she paused to look at them. "They're Yellow Star Flowers. Whatever you do, don't inhale the pollen, as you'll be knocked out for a good few hours" Cheshire advised, brushing his tail along Alice's cheek gently. Alice closed her eyes a moment, comforted by the silken feel of his tail. She reached over and braved a pet. Cheshire, surprised by this nearly fell out of the air where he was floating. Her gaze returned to the star-shaped flowers, then she smiled as Cheshire purred deeply as he was pet between the ears. Removing her hand from his fluffy fur, she continued to walk, and turned left when the Dormouse told her to do so.

The path that lay ahead was a massive hill that made Alice stare. "That's ah, quite the hill" She remarked and Cheshire floated about a foot ahead of her. "Come now, it's not all bad." He stated and Alice rolled her eyes "Sure, if you're floating." Shaking her head, she started up the hill slowly, taking her time. It was getting dark, but she knew better than to stop. A fang-like shadow breached the top of the hill and she stopped at it a moment. "Almost there!" Dormouse squeaked out. Alice turned right then looked around "Okay, now what?" She queried and the Dormouse sighed "Keep going straight until you get to the White Crystal Bridge." Alice nodded, looking around at the scenery about them. The trees, and bushes looked rather pretty in the slight twilight that had fallen over Wonderland. "This is amazing." She remarked. Cheshire purred softly "wait until you see the grounds surrounding the Castle." The cat stretched a little bit lazily in the air. It had been far too long since Cheshire had set paws on the grounds of the castle.

The small party continued until rather suddenly, a large creature bolted in front of them. It was white, with black spots dotting its fur, strong powerful legs and a long tail. It growled, showing three rows of razor-sharp teeth. Alice, Cheshire and the Dormouse all startled at seeing it. Alice took a step back and looked at the cat for help. Cheshire canted his head to the side slightly. "Bandersnatch." He said quietly to Alice. The blonde nodded and quickly opened the book to a page with a dog-eared corner and her blue eyes scanned the page. She closed it, put the book away, and slowly approached the Bandersnatch, her hand out palm-up as one would have to do when approaching a dog. The creature tilted its head and it sniffed curiously at her hand.

Alice smiled as the Bandersnatch blinked his eyes and nuzzled her hand carefully. Giving the massive creature a gentle pet, she tried to move around it but stopped as soon as the Bandersnatch growled at her. Cheshire floated over to the bridge which was roughly 10 feet away and soon came back. Looking at Alice, he twitched his tail. "The Crystal Bridge has been smashed into nothingness." Alice frowned at the news. "So what're we going to do now?" She asked and the Cheshire Cat shook his head "I'm not sure." His tail twitched. A soft male's voice came out of nowhere, low, and purring "You couuuullldd go through the Rose Forest." Alice blinked in surprise as a sleek, slender and nearly skeletal tabby-striped black and grey cat manifested. Bright gold eyes glinted as a massive sharp grin appeared on his face. Slender paws flexed and long, sharp claws came out. "Junior so this is where you went off to." Ches said, not looking impressed. The younger, sleeker feline's smile grew wider as he rotated in the air lazily.

"I got bored with simply hovering around you like a lost kitten trying to find milk." Junior replied, picking at his claws idly. The Bandersnatch growled again, drawing everyone's attention towards it. It knelt, giving his tail a single, inviting twitch as he looked at Alice. The blonde blinked, looking at her fluffy companion. "Get on, the Bandersnatch knows his way through Rose Forest." Alice fidgeted uncomfortably but adjusted the mini-backpack a moment before clambering onto the creature's back. "Let's go." She said gently and nudged the Bandersnatch into action. The creature padded off towards the forest, the Cheshire Cats floating close behind.

_Spade Palace_

"Serika, do you honestly think that girl was the brat's daughter?" A woman wearing an elegant gown adorned with millions of tiny diamonds demanded as she put her pale white hands on her hips. Her hair was a thick, luxurious chestnut brown that cascaded down her back in ringlets. Her eyes were slightly cat-like and forest green. Her dark red lips pursed into a frown. "It's been far too long for her to have a daughter, perhaps a grand-daughter" She was speaking to the Queen Of Spades who sat on a massive onyx spade-shaped throne. "It is possible Danika." The Spade Queen replied, a thoughtful look momentarily crossing her features. Dani sighed and shook her head "Where is Charlene? She should be here.." Serika shook her head "There is unrest in the Clubs Kingdom. Word has spread quickly that Alice has returned. It is giving the citizens of Wonderland hope again! We must stop her!" Danika began to pace, the diamonds glittering like stars as she paced in front of Serika. Serika was the eldest and Queen of Spades. Danika was the second oldest, and the Queen of Diamonds, the baby of the family, Charlene was the Queen of Clubs. Before the Queen of Hearts, the eldest in the family died, she had contacted Serika, Danika and Charlene to trap the Duchess. The Queens had done their sister's bidding and had gained a small kingdom in Wonderland each. Mikayla, the Duchess' daughter, had managed to escape the wrath of the three remaining queens, but in a clever move of trickery, was being brainwashed by a circular amulet with all four suits on it and a large red ruby in the middle. "How is Mikayla's progress so far?" Serika queried and Danika sighed heavily. "The progress is slower than we anticipated, she is very stubborn" Serika growled a bit. "We'll have her soon enough.."

_Rose Forest_

The scent of roses was thicker than the most powerful perfume. Cheshire and his son Junior had disappeared for the time being, because the overwhelming heady scent of the roses was far too much to handle for their sensitive noses. Alice clung tightly to the Bandersnatch as it picked its way carefully through the thick forest. The strong scent of the roses was beginning to make Alice feel quite sleepy and stupid. Giving a heavy yawn, she was given a warning shake-up by the Bandersnatch. This startled, awakened state only lasted a few moments before Alice started to drift off again, feeling unconsciousness overcome her. She was awakened again by another shake-up, this time with a warning growl attached to it, edged with a mild snarl. "Sorry, sorry, I'll do my best to stay awake." She murmured and blinked as the rose scent disappeared as they got out of the roses. Awakening fully, Alice gave the Bandersnatch a gentle pet. "Is there perhaps a lake nearby?" She asked "I'm terribly thirsty."

The Bandersnatch paused a moment and rose it's snout to the sky, giving a sniff. A throaty, pleased growl escaped it and it padded over to a small, but pristine lake. Alice slid off of the Bandersnatch carefully and took a few handfuls of water to satisfy her thirst. Alice stood and gave a stretch, feeling much better and far more awake. Glancing over at the beast, she gave a soft smile and looked around a moment. "So, where to now?" She asked, blinking as she stared into the soft grey eyes of the gentle-willed beast. The Bandersnatch gave a soothing growl and lay down so Alice could get on. Eagerly, the blonde clambered back onto the creature's back and settled herself more comfortably in, gripping loose handfuls of the spotted fur. The Bandersnatch set off, heading for the White Castle as darkness fell upon Wonderland. They made camp for the night near the exit of the forest, and Alice made sure to keep close to her new friend as she slept.


End file.
